


Missing B/E Scenes - Breaking Dawn

by Myrra



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Erotica, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Honeymoon, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Explicit Sex, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Married Couple, Missing Scene, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1, POV Bella Swan, POV Third Person Limited, Paranormal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrra/pseuds/Myrra
Summary: TL;DR: In a somewhat still implicit Meyer-ish style, here’s an attempt to fill in some gaps.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. In the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Song suggestion: "Let it Happen" by Tame Impala (perhaps, preferrably a slowed down version)

”Umm…” Bella breathed. “Condom…?” she flushed even though the silly word was nearly a mumble. She just about managed. To think the thought. Articulate the word. Her pulse beat harder and faster than normal. As if she’d been running. Her stomach twisted and turned somehow. But in a delightful way. She didn’t really mind the feeling too much. But it was as if her yearning for Edward, she had felt so many times before, was ever stronger. She didn’t know that could be possible.

“Hmm…?” was all Edward said, while he kissed her neck firmly, but slowly. She shivered. Maybe he tried not to breathe, to not lose the air in his lungs. Didn’t hear because of the shower running, despite his heightened senses. Perhaps because he, in his way, was as dizzy as she felt she was. He did seem to quiver. As if a part of him wanted to get even closer to her. But another part tried to keep a somewhat safe distance…

A part of _her_ felt sorry for him. This constant battle. _The poor thing._ But the major part of her was as if in a trance. Moving on its own. Without judging. Just wanting… She hardly registered that she had pushed the back of her own wet body against the front of his, in the drizzle of water. Washing away the seawater and the sand. She had never understood that she could feel like…

Like _this_ …

Another thought arose from the depths of her unconsciousness. There wouldn’t really be any problem with protection tonight, would there…? There couldn’t be. Alice must’ve seen this. Bella’s blushing deepened. She really hoped Alice hadn’t seen this, but she probably had... _Hope it was only once and_ extremely _briefly, then..._ Bella had decided a long time ago that she wanted Edward like this... And Edward’s feelings were mutual. And he had promised that they would try… Wasn’t that a good enough ‘decision’? If they would’ve needed protection, Alice would’ve told her. _Right?_ Whatever would happen tonight, Alice knew that they could handle it. Nothing to worry about.

That was all the answer she needed. She didn’t have to repeat the redundant question to the man behind her. ( _Husband._ Hmm. She had started to actually like the word.) It was hard to speak at it was. The only things escaping from her lips were soft moans, by now, because she couldn’t understand how good it felt sensing Edwards’s lips, hands, arms, breath… and the rest of his body against _only her_ _skin_ …

She was ready.

For more.

And Edward must’ve been ready too. She felt something unusually solid, somewhat nudging her at her back… And she didn’t think it was his hands – she felt them alternating between caressing her wet arms, her hair, and embracing her… She herself was leaning against the shower wall, slightly worrying if she would accidently drag down the shower head with her, or something. Her knees were getting so, so weak... Like they were in the sea, but Edward had held her up in a tight embrace and she’d felt completely weightless in the moonlit water...

But then some fish had started nibbling her toes and she had shrieked in laughter. Edward had carried her back to the beach while kissing her wet hair. Silly fish were not allowed to interrupt their moment. Not knowing her knees were so weak, when he let her down on her feet, she instantly stumbled upon some irregularity in the sand and fell down. There was sand all over her body from the tumble. She turned around on her back. When they locked eyes both had laughed. Edward kneeled down in the sand. On all fours, somewhat crawling on top of her but still having a few inches of air between their bodies. He attempted to brush the sand tenderly off her stomach while keeping constant eye contact. As if making sure all his moves were alright. His hand had moved upwards, towards her chest, slowly brushing its contour. She had stretched for his arms. _Come closer._ He crawled nearer.

She remembered that she could feel him being ready by then. She remembered that nudge at her thigh…

He leaned his face in. Mouth opening…

Their lips were in contact.

Their tongues had met.

But… the kiss was a bit too unnecessarily sandy for both their taste. They both spit. Bella blushed at her clumsiness but Edward didn’t seem to stop smiling. He took her in his arms again. Said he’d better carry her over the threshold once more. His strong arms made her feel like she was merely a feather. His steps went inside the house. Towards the bathroom. She had clung on to him. Not because she thought he’d drop her. But she had closed her eyes and taken a deep breath to just fill her lungs with his scent that still dominated all the other smells, even the seawater.

She took a deep breath now as well, but for other reasons, and turned around, with all the effort she could muster. Her desire almost hurt. No, it _did_ hurt. But in such a sweet way. She wondered if this was what Edward felt like – all the time. She wanted to take it all away, at least a little bit. A part of her didn’t mind to feel like this, maybe Edward didn’t either. But she was so curious about what other sensations awaited her if she let her body have its way.

“I want you,” was all she managed to pant. Water dripping on her face. She couldn’t believe that he didn’t understand her body language well enough, mindreading or not. She hoped he would’ve understood. It was so perfectly clear what her body was saying to him…

“Am… am I warm enough? Don’t want to… dry off… get to bed?” Edward breathed, deep but slowly. His eyes were closed. His hands seemed to lose some of their control after her statement. As if his hands had waited to be all over her. Brushing the contours again. Waiting for her explicit message. He still trembled as his fingers were now ending up at her waist, gripping it.

“Here,” she said. “Now.” It was all but a whisper.

She now raised one of her own hands and let it glide behind his back and _attempt_ to push him towards her, while her other hand caressed his stomach, slowly letting her hand slide down. Where it had never been before… If he hadn’t heard her, maybe this would be clear enough?

She took him into her hands. Her very fingers slowly closing around him… She wanted this…

He gasped, almost lost his balance for a brief second – his grip on her waist tightened even more with his one hand, and with the other he had quickly let go off her and leaned against the shower wall behind her. The collision of his fist and the wall produced a faint crack.

“ _Mmmff_ … Bella,” he said. “I’m sorry… We need to… take this very slowly. Look what I just did…”

“It’s fine. Your hold on _me_ … feels good…”

 _How could his mere firm touch on my waist feel like this? What would I feel when he does the equivalent to me, as I'm doing to him right now?_ She felt her eyelids closing somewhat. Her fantasies were getting ahead of her.

“To… _mmm_ … be on the safe side, we… could indeed start… with our hands… Or mouths… Can I… start with you?” he said. His gaze was so intense now, even through the steam. Never blinking. Yet still golden. A small part of Bella saw that his suggestion could be a rational choice. And a fine alternative.

But she didn’t feel rational.

And she felt greedy for the best that she could possibly imagine – together with him…

“ _Edward…_ , ” was all she could managed to say. It was a frowning plea. Yet she couldn’t help smiling. She hoped he could read her mind.

He nodded. Laughing slightly, as well. As if there was no point in arguing. “But you have to tell me right away if…”

And then he let out a somewhat startled moan.

She had held her grip firmer around him. Slowly caressed it…

_Did his eyes just get a shade darker? Maybe it was just his pupils._

His gaze pierced into hers. But this time he stood still. He seemed to concentrate.

Did Edward finally understand what she had always believed? That he wouldn’t really hurt her?

Suddenly, he moved even closer, and bent down slightly. She felt his hands glide down her waist, to her hips, then to her bottom. His muscles in his arms bulged. Her feet lifted from the shower floor. Her back pressed against the cool shower wall was a stark contrast against the steamy air, and even his skin which had warmed up a great deal. She let her legs wrap around him. His face now in level with hers. His breath mixed with her breath. Torso against torso.

And her hand still between them.

But squeezed now. Squeezed around him. Around _it_.

She caressed the tip with a thumb.

“ _Mmm_ … _Bella_ …,” he said, shivering and his voice cracked in a sigh. But there were no more cracks in the wall…

She tried to steer the part of him, of which she held, downwards…

In vain.

He smiled, with a somewhat clenched jaw, and gently, but firmly, took her hand and steered it away. She lost her grip. (He had balanced her weight onto one of his hands, still pressing her against the wall. And she felt that one of his hands so very close to where she wanted him be. _The tingling…_ ) Instead, he raised her hand towards his face and started kissing her fingers, slowly.

 _Oh…_ Was he teasing her? Foreplay? That surely wasn’t needed... Or was he regretting his promise? Was _she_ teasing him too much? She kept forgetting what she should and should not do…

She could still feel him though… It. Against her stomach… It made her rather euphoric. The thoughts whirled. And it was as if it was getting even larger. Stiffer for each second. How could it be possible…?

For a moment the time almost seemed to stand still. She bit her lip. Just deeply breathing. Waiting… Her body hurt in such a sweet way. Her jaw nearly clenched, as his. He had started sucking the very tips of her fingers. His mouth was cold… but oh, so lovely. Yet he was the one trembling, and as she had never seen him before.

Then…

Edward took a long, deep breath.

He let go of her hand and let his own hand up to her cheek instead. His face abruptly came closer to hers.

She instinctively opened her mouth when their lips met.

She welcomed his wet tongue with her own.

(He was holding her up with both of his hands again, each hand on the other cheeks of hers.)

Another shiver through her body and her arms were around his neck, holding him. Wishing he could come even closer. Twisting his wet hair between her fingers. He moaned.

His tongue… so cool, and not at all heated up in the same way as the rest of his body. And she could feel it exploring her mouth. She wanted to do the same to his, but a part of her had indeed learned that his teeth weren’t as harmless as hers... He would likely mind. Maybe stop. She didn’t want that. A part of her didn’t mind him leading the kiss anyway. She wanted him to explore her throat if he wanted to…

Then she faintly realized he was balancing her in a new way. Shifting their positions slightly. (Holding her only with one hand again.)

The pressure against her stomach glided downwards.

And he spread her so slightly…

So close now…

He withdrew his mouth for a second to whisper. “Keep still…”

And, as if he had heard her thoughts for once, just as she felt his cold tongue move inside her again, now even deeper into her mouth (and he held her firmly with both his hands again) – she felt another very similar sensation.

But below.

And warmer...

Between her thighs…

First, as the licking of the lips.

And as the tongue entering the mouth.

Easily sliding…

Inside her.

Upwards…

Gently.

_With distinct pressure…_

A long moan escaped both of their mouths, between their tongues and their teeth.

Edward then stopped for a second. It felt like forever. It took all her energy to keep still herself. He trembled even more now.

Another long, deep breath, but now inside her mouth, and his pressure inward down below increased even further, so smoothly, yet firmly. Controlled.

It felt even better than she had ever imagined. Like she was seeing stars, despite her closed her eyes.

Still, he moved even deeper inside of her.

Above and below her waist.

Her body yielding. Happily. She was completely absorbed by the sensations.

If she’d faint, she was in good hands in any case.

Then, when things didn’t seem like they could get even better, time truly seemed like an unknown concept. As if it all didn’t already go in super slow-motion. But backwards.

Edward began a slow rhythm…

By pulling his hips back reluctantly.

And then returning towards her. Even slower.

“ _Ohhh_ …,” she heard herself breathe hard inside their kiss. Knowing what she could expect somehow made him feel even better.

Gradually, his tongue moved out of her mouth, yet he was still undeniably inside of her…

“Was I hurting you?” he said, almost stopping his movements completely again, yet not fully. As if unwilling. At least, if he wasn’t sure…

“ _No_ ,” she whispered. Surprised that it was true. “ _Don’t… stop… Please_ …” Her words were like hiccups.

Her heart itself was pumping in jerky rhythms but very fast. She didn’t realize she partly was the one moving her hips towards him now, making him enter her sooner than he had probably meant to do… Her patience had flown out of the window when he had nearly stopped briefly. She leaned in to lick his lips. Bite them. He couldn’t do that to her, but she could, her teeth were harmless…

“Bella… _please_ … Don’t…” He also seemed to hiccup, between moans, as he was slowly exiting her for a second time. “But… do tell me… if it hurts…,” he breathed on her face.

She opened her eyes slightly. He looked like he was almost in pain. But she saw a smile in his eyes. Which were half-closed. And seemed to slowly change color from dark black-brown to golden brown… She just about nodded. Him filling her up had made her completely forget about the water showering down on them. But it wasn’t the water, nor the steam, that made her vision fuzzy. Somehow, it all was as if in a tunnel, she realized. Suddenly her head felt so heavy and it rested on Edward’s strong shoulder. She didn’t remember putting it there. She decided to kiss his skin. She felt ravenous. Him moving into her a third time, was somehow not enough. His skin was somewhat salty still.

“ _Bella…_ ” panted Edward. But nothing else. Apart from his moaning… He didn’t tell her to stop. Even though she had already forgot not to move again… His controlled pace seemed to be not so controlled now…

She sucked slightly and nibbled at his skin. She trusted that he’d be in control of himself. At least sufficiently…

As he was thrusting into her.

Harder…

Deeper…

Faster…

As the most pleasurable sensation in her body was building up.

It was overwhelming. She held her breath.

Feeling even more so heavy in her body.

Edward seemed to have stopped breathing for a while now, yet never failing his firm, yet increasing rhythm.

Then, as if she gripped onto him, in every possible way, her body began to spasm.

Completely, out of control.

Maybe they both seemed to be.

She thought she just about heard Edward letting out a long, low moan. His breath was somehow warm against her neck. He held her tight.

She heard herself saying his name over and over again.

Delirious.

But it felt as if he was disappearing… somehow? His voice further and further away. Such as her own. _How odd._

And then a darkness.

A heaviness.

A half-nothingness.

When she opened her eyes, she was lying down. Somewhere. Somewhere soft and warm and dry. _In… a bed?_ _Was it all a dream?_ she wondered somewhat disappointed. She squinted at the lights. Another part of her was not so disappointed.

If it was a dream, then it was the best dream that she’d ever had…

“Bella…? Bella…” she heard Edward say. He stroked a strand of wet hair from her face. “Hey… I had hoped we were past me reminding you to breathe…”

His voice was just by her ear, mumbling. His breath so warm.

_The tingling._

_The hurt._

_The wonderful torture._

Perhaps she was ready again.

Perhaps she had never stopped being ready.


	2. In the bed

”So, you never managed to…?” Bella asked. She distinctly remembered her lover’s drawn-out moaning before she had forgot to breathe, everything had gone dark and she later had found herself in the bed.

”No, I didn’t. Not exactly…” said Edward.

“Oh…?”

“Well, I realized that you suddenly turned completely limp and that kind of freaked me out – I picked you up and carried you here… I believe, however, that I must have been on the very verge though…”

“Mhm…?”

“I had been… uh, holding back the whole time ever since you grabbed hold of me... I could’ve burst right there and then…” He locked eyes with her – the irises somehow seemed to shift to a darker nuance only from the memories… “And then, when I began slipping inside of you…,” Bella saw Edward’s eyes roll back into his head a bit before he closed them. He shook his head with a deep sigh. “And at the end… I just didn’t know that hearing your pleasure would increase mine so...”

“Oh, wow… I’m sorry.”

Edward now instead opened his eyes and frowned a bit at her. ”Bella, did you hear anything of what I just said?” His face then softened as he chuckled. “I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that unnecessary apology, either. I don’t care if I was able to…’peak’ so to say. I’ve never felt like _that_ before ever, I didn’t think I could…” He smiled at Bella and cupped her face in his hands, before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. The gesture was more than romantic to her. The aching tingle fluttered… He then wrapped his arms around her and held her hard, their slightly damp torsos against each other. Then, he gently stroked her back slowly with a hand. It sent her shivers down her spine as they lay naked upon the sheets. “So, we’re done then?”

Now it was Bella’s time to chuckle. She was still dizzy, in some altered state of consciousness, waiting for more. For him. “What…? Done?”

Edward shrugged. “Oh, I’m sorry, did we ever specify the ‘deal’ regarding the length? Or that _my_ experience was important?” He kissed her wet hair. What kind of joke was this? His voice had a happy tone.

Bella began to frown anyway. If it was a joke she wasn’t in the mood for laughing at it anymore. “Well… No. But your experience is important to my experience?”

“Bella… I _loved_ it…” he said.

And then Bella felt that nudging at her thighs, as their legs were intertwined…

“But…” she said.

“I said I would try. I more than tried… That means we’re done, right?”

Bella’s frown deepened. His body said something else entirely – that it wasn’t “done”… She felt confused as her logical thinking abilities were somewhat turned off. She looked up at him and he saw her reaction. “I mean”, he said. “Haven’t we played with fire enough already? I’m sorry if I sound patronizing,” he exhaled noisily. “I’m still a bit afraid of my reactions… Do you remember the shower wall…?” He looked slightly embarrassed as he looked away. And the nudge at her thighs seem to fade slightly as well.

Well, now both his mind and body seemed to be synched. She sighed. She understood finally. She really didn’t want to push him into anything he didn’t want to. That wouldn’t be fair. Even though she literally hurt somehow from her longing – he didn’t owe her anything. She could take care of herself. Maybe Edward wouldn’t mind watching even… perhaps amplifying the experience to kiss her meanwhile, or whatnot. She could fantasize that her fingers were his. Him…

But she thought that he had severely underestimated himself and his abilities. She wanted at least his mind to be synchronized with reality, no matter if his body then also would be…

“Do you remember that nothing bad happened to me?” she said, her mind suddenly clearer. “I wasn’t injured the slightest, even though it was my first time, I expected it to hurt at least a little bit, for completely natural reasons, being a woman and all… Maybe it did, maybe it didn’t. All I could think of was that I wanted you. I wanted you, Edward. I love you so much, in every way...” She began kissing his lips, slightly licking them so very softly. She felt the nudge again. “Your humor, your kindness, your loyalty, your generosity… and you learn so incredibly fast… Mostly. I wish you could learn some more self-confidence…”

She now took one of his hands, and she was happy that he let her steer them towards her lips. She let the tip of his index finger slowly glide into her mouth, stroking the inside of her cheek. Just like he had done to her earlier. He swallowed, saying nothing but eye lids slowly closing. She was somewhat surprised by her own actions. The implications of her doing this, somehow felt naughtier than when he had done it… She didn’t know she had it in her. But he seemed to react positively to it… There was a solid poking by her thighs by now. Why stop…?

“And my body desires you,” she continued, “and it wants you… to push into it... further inside it…”

Bella slithered down, crawling away from his embrace; he had seemed a bit surprised by her leaving, as he reluctantly let her go. Moving down, she started kissing his collar bone, chest, stomach… down to the hair just below the bellybutton. He had already begun moaning slightly.

“When you kissed me earlier… I had this strange sensation that I wanted your tongue even further inside me… Not sure it could reach that far though…”

“Bella…”

“We’ll take it slow. Like you said earlier. And now you don’t have to worry about me fainting, or losing control the same way now, it’s all about you.”

“This… wasn’t… part… of the deal…” he hiccupped as she was in the middle of kissing his cool thigh.

“I wished it was,” Bella said. Hearing him this way was both beautiful and seductive. She didn’t know if she was driven by greed or generosity. This was simply the natural course. Desiring him was so easy. Her heart pounded in her chest at an irregular beat. “Want me to stop?” she said as she began nibbling at his hard skin, while letting out a long, warm sigh.

He exhaled noisily and simply shook his head so very slightly. His hands were pulling very gently at her hair. When she then took his length into her hand by the base, he began to tremble like in the shower. She then lowered her face, letting out her tongue. She licked him, slowly moving upwards... At the top, his grip on her hair was significantly tighter. It felt so good; goose bumps emerged all over her body.

Then, her earlier urge became stronger. She wasn’t sure many humans felt this way – but she surely did. That desire of having something inside her mouth. A tongue wouldn’t be bad. This might be an interesting alternative. She opened her mouth and, unhurriedly, let him glide into her half an inch.

He called out her name. Once. Twice. “ _Mffmmm_ … Why are _you_ moaning?” he then panted.

Not wanting to pull him out even the slightest she simply shrugged, overcome by dizziness. She took a deep breath, lowered herself even further down. And thus, him even deeper inside of her…

A profanity slipped from his mouth during his steady, long dive… Bella had to stop, and pull him out of her because she couldn’t help herself from laughing. As she had done so, he instantly reached down, took her in his arms, pulled her up, and dropped her gently down in the middle of the bed, before he rolled on top of her.

“Hey, what are you–” she said, quite not done yet.

“–Okay, okay…” He panted. “You win. I just need see your face… Remember to breathe, okay?”

They both giggled before he leaned in and kissed her lips briefly. She felt a hand feeling its way down her body, she helped him spread her legs wide open. But then she felt his strong hand stopping her motion, squeezing her leg.

“Don’t. Please, Bella. Remember? Let me…” He sighed. But it was not an annoyed sigh – it was a groggy one.

 _Fine._ She relaxed, hardly believing this was happening when she felt herself spread again, but on a more delicate level… His fingers amplified the insatiable blissfulness, which made her bite her lip, just faintly suppressing a whimper.

Once more, his eyes shifted into a much darker color as she felt that his fingers were switched for something more firm. Something more sizeable… His cool pressure – it slipped down against her, and then…

It submerged. Into her. So very gradually.

She heard his brief moan, as she completely tried to savor the sensation.

Inch by inch.

Holding her breath.

Not knowing if she should close her eyes entirely or adore her lover’s face or his body – the protruding stomach muscles under his smooth pale skin especially caught her eyes, she hadn’t been able to see them in the shower, only feel them… She ended up with lids half-closed, as she focused on his pulsating irises. They were fascinating, she just about recognized a pattern, they somehow turned darker as he moved _out_ of her…? Hmm. Maybe that made sense…

Then he closed his eyes. Maybe he was concentrating. “Bella…” he whispered. “Breathe…”

Closing her own eyes, she let out a long moan – and so did he. And as she drew another breath her body seemed to take over. Without thinking, she began to arch her back, pushing her hips up. And the next thrust, she wrapped her legs around him. Edward ended up much deeper into her than he’d ever been before so reality seemed to nearly fade out completely… All there was, was the cold delightful tension he created inside her, his sweet scent, their moans and her thoughts: _deeper, Edward, deeper…_

She nearly missed the sound of a crack above her. Probably the bed.

Edward stopped his motions. Bella snapped back a bit to reality and looked up. The love of her life looked horrified.

She took her husband’s face in her hands, gently caressing the gorgeous contours of his jaw. “It’s okay,” she panted.

Edward took another deep breath as if reluctant to continue, but then when his rhythm started again she was almost caught off guard, feeling herself tighten around him. Edward moaned another curse out loud.

“Sorry… I’m… just… so close…” he then breathed.

“Go on… it’s fine… it’s more than fine…”

He exhaled noisily, but gave her a little nod. “I just need a little pause…” he said. With one hand he was propping himself up, but the other had slowly started to caress her waist, as if he was contemplating, moving up to her breast. A cool thumb slowly circled a nipple. She quivered slightly as it immediately hardened. When he drew his next breath, he locked eyes with her. That gaze was somehow extremely arousing.

And then, the rhythm was back. So was her tightness. So were their moans. So was Bella’s urge to kiss him. She made an attempt to reach up her arm, but Edward stopped her. His firm grip, and his weight suddenly appeared on her shoulders. She got the hint. And the hint made her shiver even more… Their gazing into each other’s eyes never faltered. She was really close herself now and had begun moaning almost constantly – and had found another pattern: whenever she moaned, he did. And that magnified the pleasure so much more, making her moan even more – louder and longer…

Finally, it looked like Edward was daring…

His eyes, almost and paradoxically both luminescent and dark, stopped pulsating as fast. He bit his own lip and she briefly came to the conclusion that _his_ body had taken over.

The thrusts were so much faster, and much deeper than they’ve ever been before. Rough.

She no longer moaned, she just about cried out.

And so did he, but somewhat muffled. He had let his upper body fall down slightly and his head was now turned away from hers.

While the tremors in her body spread, his distinct trembling made her own continue even longer…

And then, it all slowly subsided into a divine relaxation.

Edward rolled away, and lay down right beside her as she still panted. (It sounded like he spit something out, and said “Hmm?” but she wasn’t sure.) Not long after, he grasped for her and laughed. Holding her tight, kissing her sweaty face.

“You did it,” Bella said, smiling. Burrowing her nose into his neck.

“No... _We_ did it…,” Edward mumbled into her hair.

They told each other _I love you_ s several times.

Finally, a drowsiness caught up with Bella – it was quite late. The last memory before falling asleep was that of that her lying in Edward’s arms…

*

It didn’t take many hours before she woke up again, however. Yet, the yearning had awoken earlier than her – apparently she had begun moaning in her sleep… Calling his name…

“I’ll take care of you…,” her husband had said, but disappeared from her sleepy sight. She was hazily perplexed.

But then he reappeared in another fashion. His cold breath between her legs almost made her body spasm right away.

… When would it ever end…?


End file.
